1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard assembly for a portable personal computer and, more particularly, to an adjustable keyboard assembly for a portable personal computer, such as a notebook computer, which includes a removable split keyboard to allow selectable positioning of the split sections of the keyboard while carried by or removed from the portable personal computer housing to provide adjustability in accordance with the preference of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alternate keyboard designs for personal computers are generally known in the art. Examples of such alternate keyboards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,571,456; 4,704,604; 4,824,268; 4,903,221; 5,073,050; 5,160,919; 5,178,477; and published PCT application PCT/US91/09448, published on Jul. 9, 1992. More particularly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,571,456; 4,704,604 and 4,903,221 illustrate an early approach to an alternate design for a portable personal computer. In particular, the '456 patent discloses a portable personal computer with one or more adjustment legs for supporting one end of the portable personal computer such that the keyboard is disposed at an acute angle relative to the surface on which the portable personal computer is resting. The '604 and '221 patents disclose portable personal computers with detachable keyboards. Unfortunately, the keyboard designs disclosed in the '456, '604 and '221 patents provide relatively limited adjustability in accordance with the preference of the user.
Various newer approaches to keyboards with alternate design have been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,268 discloses a keyboard design in which the individual keys on the keyboard are arranged such that the user's hands are positioned on the home keys of the keyboard. The design also ensures that reaching of other keys is natural and effortless. Unfortunately, the keyboard disclosed in the '268 patent does not utilize a standard QWERTY configuration. As such, the keyboard disclosed the '268 patent would likely require retraining of users. Moreover, due to the space requirements for the designed keyboard layout disclosed in the '268 patent, such a keyboard layout would take up too much space to be practical for a notebook computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,050 discloses a detached keyboard assembly for use with a desk top computer. The keyboard assembly includes a split keyboard, carded by a telescoping track to enable the keyboard sections to be separated and rotated about three orthogonal planes. Not only is the keyboard assembly disclosed in the '050 patent not suitable for any portable computers, but such a keyboard assembly would also be relatively expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,919 discloses another alternate design keyboard assembly. In particular, a split keyboard is disclosed which includes two sections spaced apart and rigidly mounted in a generally vertical direction to force the user's palms to be generally vertical and facing one another during use. Since the split keyboard sections are fixed in place, such a design provides relatively limited adjustability in accordance with the individual preference of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,477 also discloses a keyboard, formed as a multi-plane device arranged with the various keys disposed at different planes. The keyboard is also split into two fixed sections arranged such that each of the keyboard sections are at symmetrical angles with respect to the centerline through the base of the unit. Such a keyboard configuration has several disadvantages. For example, the multi-plane configuration makes it unsuitable for use in any portable computer, especially a notebook computer. In addition, such a configuration, the location of the keys are fixed in place and, therefore, cannot be adjusted to accommodate the preference of individual users.
The published PCT Application No. PCT/US91/09448 filed on Dec. 16, 1991 discloses a portable personal computer which provides an alternate design for a keyboard.